Rise of The Village Hidden in the Sky
by ninjawarrior66
Summary: Narutos heritage has been found out and he was banished before it was released! What will happen to our young namikaze? will he be brought back? will he join another village? well read and find out! please review and favorite if you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone nightwarrior here! I decided to do something a little different with my fanfiction page! I am doing more naruto fanfics! the last one, Change of Storm will continue if someone pms me telling me they would like to co write it with me because my partner decided he no longer wished to write the fanfiction! But I am writing this one on my own as of the moment but I would consider a co writer! Please enjoy also review name ideas and descriptions cause im kinda bad at that stuff so here goes nothing!

**Prologue**

"You wish to do what!?" Tsunade yelled so loud that the whole village could here her.

"You heard us lord 5th, Naruto Uzumaki is hereby banished from the leaf Village, he is an endangerment to the safety of all." Koharu said with a grin on her face, finally happy to get rid of the demon brat.

"How could you do this!? That boy has done nothing but protect our village!" Tsunade yelled in disbelief.

"Well easily, from the reports of the mission, Sakura was injured when naruto entered tailed beast mode." Koharu stated as a matter of factly.

"You wont get away with this you old fools!"

"oh ho but we already have, the council has voted and it has been decided." Homura said, finally deciding to speak up.

"He will not sit still and take this you know that right? He will retaliate and do what ever he possibly can to stay in this -" Before she could finish her sentance a new voice interupted.

"No baachan, its ok if they dont want the son of the hero of this village in their village than so be it, they dont deserve me. I will go and never set foot back in this village unless i absolutely need to. You havent seen what I can do." Naruto stated with grimace in his voice.

"Ah good to see you here Naruto. You have 1 hour to pack your things and say good bye to those that you wish to. After that you must leave. But do tell, what do yo mean son of a hero?" Homura questioned truely interested in what the boy has to say.

"None of your business you old hag. Tsunade has permission to tell you however after I left so you won't try and get me to stay." Naruto replied with anger in his voice.

"Naruto please dont do this ! I can talk with the council, we can reveal your heritage! Then they wont make you leave, I can even have Jiraiya take you to learn how to control the kyuubis chakra just plea-" Tsunade was then cut off by the elders this time.

"You are lucky we are even letting him keep his ability to use chakra! Most ninja when they are banished have that ability taken away from them. Because of Tsunades outburst you are to leave right away and will have no time to say goodbye to any of your so called friends." Koharu told them.

"Very well ill take my leave, later bachaan!" And with that Naruto used the technique that made the Fourth Hokage so famous, the Hiraishin.

"Was that what I think that was?!" Homura exclaimed in shock, which could also be seen on Koharus face.

"Yes it was, now does that give you a clue on his heritage!? His mother was Kushina Uzumaki, his father Minato Namikaze also known as the fourth hokage. You fools just banished the only son of our beloved Fourth Hokage, I hope your proud." Tsunade said with a grin on her face.

"Call the council at once Homura! We must get him back!" Koharu exclaimed.

**Council meeting room 30 minutes later**

"What is this meeting about Koharu? We only got to leave an hour ago for you to call us right back." Shukaku asked lazily.

"We are here because we made a huge mistake in banishing Naruto Uzumaki." Homura stated.

"And why is it a mistake that we banished that good for nothing demon?" One of the civillian council members dared to ask.

"It is because he is the son of none other than our fourth hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki."

"What! We must get him back at once!" Another council member screeched.

"We will do our best, Shikaku I want you to get a team together of Narutos classmates , or have your son do it and anyone close to Naruto that will do anything to get him back, and tell them to leave imediately. I would guess he would go to his homeland, Uzugakure to find out his clans secrets so have them start there." Koharu commanded.

"Of course, I will leave at once." Shikaku replied.

"The rest of you are dismissed until we find the young Namikaze, he couldnt have gotten far yet. Plus he he has taken his fathers scrolls or otherwise how else did he learn his fathers most prized jutsu." Koharu explained.

"That would be my doing. Dont bother looking for Naruto, he has many plans and was hoping to get banished or he had planned on leaving. What he plans? That is none of your business but I can promise you this, you will see him again. Shikaku go ahead and send his classmates, he will be happy to see them again, especially that young hyuga." Jiraiya chuckled as he came into the council meeting room.

"What are you talking about lord Jiraiya?" Hiashi asked, who suddenly became interested once he heard Hinata being mentioned.

"Oh nothing Hiashi, there just friends after all. But I will tell you this, Naruto is much stronger than you realize. He may not have surpassed me yet, but he is strong. I will take care of him for short periods of time but I will not give any information about his where abouts. Good day now council and next time you see Naruto you may be shocked." And with that he vanished in a poof of smoke showing that he was only a shadow clone.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all! thank you to those three that have reviewed this story so far! I plan to make this an awesome fanfiction and I really want you to enjoy it! so if you would like to make your own character for the future feel free to review with one! You never know I may use it! So enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

"Narutos been what!" Shikamaru exclaimed as his father, Shikaku was telling him of his mission.

"That is correct Shikamaru, Naruto has been banished from this village for reasons I am not allowed to say, it is an S ranked secret to your generation." Shikaku explained.

"Is this to do with him being a jinchurike? Dont worry, none of the jounin told me a thing but it was none other than Sakura. But why has he been banished? Its not like he did anything wrong, did he?"

"He injured Sakura when he went into Nine Tails form, so you must leave at once and gather as many of those close to Naruto as you possibly can and bring him back. However do not force him or we will lose him for good. But there is one more thing you should know, and that is who his parents were." Shikaku explained trying to keep Shikamaru calm and not have him go crazy. At the mention of Narutos parents however, the air became very tense.

"I have a guess at who his father might be, but i havent a clue on his mother."

"If you were guessing the Fourth Hokage then you are correct, however you might not know who his mother was. She came from the Hidden Whirlpool Village, which was destroyed due to their sealing techniques. Be careful to not let naruto escape you for he has learned his fathers most prized technique along with the rasengan, the Hiraishin which will allow him to get away in an instant if he wished too. Your shadow possesion might not even work on him if he uses it so be warned." His father continued to explain the rest of the details, along with the fact that Shikamaru should leave Sakura out of it, and include Hinata and Iruka.

"So I should probaly include Hinata, Iruka, Chouji, Kiba, and Neji?" Shikamaru concluded.

"Yes, but you can include some others including Ino since you shouldnt leave out the whole team and I believe Lee would be a good option as well." Shikaku decided to add in the few extra people.

"Got it, thanks dad." Shikamaru called as he had started to walk away.

At the Hyuga compound

"Greetings Shikamaru, what can I do for you?" Neji asked as Shikamaru walked up to the Hyuga compoud.

"I need you and Hinata for a mission, Naruto has been banished from the village but do to his heritage the council needs him back. He left a couple of hours ago so he couldnt have gotten to far."Shikaku also went on to explain Narutos fathers technique and how he needs the byakugan and how Naruto may have feelings for Hinata.

"Ok, we are in however I will need to talk to Hiashi telling him of this mission. When and where will we be meeting?" Shikamaru gave him the information and then left to find the rest of the rookie 9 that he will be taking and Iruka.  
**At the gates 1 hour later**

"Ok everyone thank you for coming. Naruto has been banished from the village, but under certain circumstances his banishment has been lifted and we need to find him before he gets too far. Neji, you will take the lead so that way we can be able to see Narutos chakra signature and find out where he may show up next. Kiba you will be next in the line so that way when we find naruto, we can just follow his tracks in case he decides to go on foo. Chouji you will be next so that way in case sone rogue ninja also decide to attack, then it will be me, Ino, Lee Iruka and Hinata picking up the rear to keep an eye on our backs with her byakugan. Everyone clear?" Shikamaru asked,

"HAI!" a chorus of answers occured.

"Shikamaru we heard from Tsunade what happened with Naruto and we would like to go." Shikamaru turned around to see Kakashi, Guy and Sakura rushing towards them and realized for once it was not one of Guys silly challenges.

"I am sorry Kakashi, but I can not allow you to come. Tsunade will need you here to protect the village along with Guy, and Sakura I am sure the hospital needs you there as well." Shikamaru did his best to try to hide the fact that he was lying through his teeth. He knew that if he had allowed Kakashi and Sakura to come then they would try to use force to bring him back, and if he had allowed guy to come then he might try to make the group go faster then they can handle and they would be tired out before they even got to Naruto.

"But I am sure that we can go talk to Tsunade, she is bound to let us come." Sakura tried to plead.

"Go ahead Sakura but we are going now , Tsunade may or may not allow you to be back up but we need to leave now. Every moment we are here, Naruto is getting further and further away and our chances of finding him are lowered and lowered." Shikamaru was silently pleading to Kami that Tsunade would not let them come.

"Very well I understand just be careful and please bring Naruto home. But please do not force him, I wish for him to be happy." Kakashi replied solemnly, and Sakura just gaped at him like he had grown an extra head.

"But Kakashi! We need Naruto to come home, I need him to come home!" Sakura argude/screeched like a banshee.

"I want him to come home too Sakura, but I want him to be happy the most." Kakashi replied softly.

"Well team lets head out!" Shikamaru called and they went Sakura, Kakashi and Guy just stood there at the gates watching them head out into the distance.

"Well I am off to find Tsunade, I will not sit back and let them do all the work like I did for Sasuke. I cant lose Naruto as well." Sakura said as Kakashi nodded in agreement and Guy just didnt want to be left out while 2 out of his 3 team members were on this mission with out him.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will be out tonight or tomorrow depending on how much time I have! So please review, favorite and follow! also go check out my warrior cat series fanfictions if you like that series !**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! thanks for all the great reviews it means a lot to me! I am going to be updating as often as I possibly can and I am also trying to find a co writer if anyone is at all interested please shoot me a pm and i will reply asap! also i would like some ideas for character ! so use this format for characters:

Name:

Age:

Rank other then kage:

Clan: I am looking for clans for this new village

Family and their descriptions:

also heres the format for clan:

Clan name:

Keki Genki if there is one:

Main chakra element that they all have and specialize in !

Thank you for your cooperation and on with the chapter!

**Chapter 2**

**Hokage Tower with Tsunade, Guy, and Sakura**

"Come in!" Tsunade called as she heard knocking on the door figuring it was probaly Jiraiya trying to ask her on yet another date.

"Tsunade-Sama! I would like to request for us three to be a back up team for the team that just left to find Naruto that consists of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamonaka, Chouji Akamichi, Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji and Hinata Hyuga and Iruka!" Sakura requested in a rushed manner that she nearly forgot to treat Tsunade with respect.

"And why would I allow that Sakura Haruno? He did injure you after your last mission, and you found out about his special friend. Why do you still want to have him return to the village? Is it just to use him to bring Sasuke back so you can shun him once he does?" Tsunade questioned her and realized the determination in her eyes.

"No, of course not! I want Naruto to return because he is my friend, and my team mate! I will be happy if Sasuke returns to us but after everything Naruto and I have been through, I would never shun him and push him away again." Sakura continued on her rant and Kakashi along with Tsunade were glaring daggers at her silently pleading with her to stop while Guy had flames in his eyes saying something about how her flames of youth were burning brightly with her determination.

"I must agree with her, Tsunade-Sama." Kakashi quickly added in and earned a nod of agreement from Guy.

"Well I think I must agree with you on the back up team for Shikamaru. Ok Kakashi you win, you will take a team and leave in 2 hours, that should give Shikamaru enough distance to see if his team can find Naruto on their own. I want you to take Guy here along with Yamato, Tenten, and Konohamaru and his friends since they were close to Naruto. I will inform Ebisu of their absence. ANBU!" Tsunade called at once.

"Yes Hokage-Sama?" An anbu with a gecko mask on asked.

"Find me Konohamaru Sarutobi, Moegi, Udon Ututane, and Yamato at once and have them come here at once!" Tsunade commanded and the anbu just nodded and left.  
"Tsunade-Sama what about me? Why can't I be on this team as well, I mean I am Narutos team mate and friend as well." Sakura complained and Tsunade just shook her head.

"I am sorry Haruno, but I dont think it would be the greatest idea for Naruto to see you right now. He is probaly upset with himself for injuring you and just seeing you may make him just run away. Plus, you are needed at the hospital today since Shizune is out on a mission that required a medical ninja with them." She carefully explained trying to get Sakura to calm down and not begin to screech like a banshee.

"I understand" Sakura muttered.

"Good, Kakashi I do believe the team going with you is suitable and that you will have no problem with them being disobedient."

"This team will be just find Hokage-sama, Guy I shall see you at the North Gate in 2 hours dont be late." Kakashi joked.

"You are the one we need to worry about being late Kakashi." Guy replied as he left and Kakashi just poofed away laughing.

**Many hours later with Shikamaru and his team**

"Halt!" Neji called to the rest of the team behind him. They had managed to make it pretty far and were now at the border of the Land of Fire and were quickly heading in the direction of the Land of waves.

"What is it Neji?" Shikamaru asked walking up to where Neji and Kiba were now standing side by side.

"I found Naruto, he is in the clearing up ahead resting and he looks like he is set up for the night." Neji replied quietly so Naruto would hopefully not detect them before they wanted to be found.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kiba asked impatiently.

"We dont want Naruto to think we are here to capture him." Shikamaru explained to an impation Kiba.

"Well are you here to capture me Shikamaru? I wouldnt think you would do that to me after all we have been through." Said a new voice as they all turned around to see that it was none other than Naruto himself standing on a tree branch above them.

"Naruto! And no we are not to capture you so to say. We have been asked to bring you back to Konoha for they wish to lift your banishment due to your heritage." Shikamaru explained as easily as he could.

"And why would I want to return to a village where they all just glare at me, call me demon banished me, and only wish to have me back because of who my father was?" Naruto spat even just thinking about the village.

"Wait wait wait!" Ino yelled. "What do you mean they want you back because of your father? I thought that you were an orphan and that no one knew who your parents were!"

"Well Ino, you might all want to sit down for this story for it is a long one." Naruto said as he began to walk into the clearing where he was set up.

"I am wondering though, why were you banished? No one knows why you were banished but Shikamaru, the Hokage, and the Council." Iruka decided to finally jump in.

"Well I guess that is a good place to start. I was banished because well I injured Sakura during our last mission and you guys may not like me after you hear what I have to say." Naruto added the last part in sadly.

"No matter what it is Naruto we will still be here for you." Ino told him softly, not wanting to upset him no matter how nervous she might be at being told that he had hurt Sakura.

"I didnt intentionally hurt Sakura since I wasnt in control. What I mean by that is, the reason everyone calls me a demon is that I am the Nine Tails jinchuuriki. I had lost control when Orochimaru started to talk about Sasuke as if he owned him and I let my anger take control of me, and thats when the kyuubi took over and I went unconcious you could say since I dont remember what happens when I am in that state. Apparently the Kyuubi hurt Sakura when she came to try and calm me down and the Kyuubi wasnt too happy about that and now I am sure that she hates me for it." Naruto explained as he turned around as he heard many gasps of shocks especially coming from Hinata who wasnt scared but suprised that the one that she had a crush on and possibly loved had been protecting the village from the 9 tails all of this time.

"Naruto we are not going to hate you or shun you for something that you had no control over." Hinata told him and the others could not help but agree with her even the two that already knew of this s-ranked secret.

"Thank you Hinata, too bad I have to leave the village or otherwise we couldve gotten to know eachother a lot better." Naruto replied with a sad smile and Hinata may have just invented a new shade of red with her blush and was some how managing to not faint for once.

"But Naruto, you never did tell us who your father was and why he was so important." Ino told him impatiently.

"Heh you really couldnt have guessed who it was by just looking at me?" Naruto joked as look of shock and understanding came across their faces.

"Naruto it wasn't the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze was it?" Iruka asked genuinly shocked.

"Indeed it was, and my mother was Kushina Uzumaki. You didnt think that the Fourth Hokage would just take any random baby and seal the kyuubi in do you?" Naruto half joked.

"I guess your right. But how did the council find out?" Neji asked.

"Well I did use his famous jutsu to escape them, how else would I have gotten out of the village so fast." Naruto then went on to explain to them everything else that he knew about his family and then Hinata finally decided to ask him something everyone else had on their minds as well.

"What are your plans now Na-Naruto-Kun?" Hinata managed to stutter out.

"Well, I had this planned ever since I was banished and I am going to need some help with it. I have decided that I am going to start my own Village and call it Soragakure, The Village Hidden in the Sky and I have decided to have it in the old Whirlpool Village."

DUN DUN DUN! Cliff hanger! sort of? I guess lol so dont forget to review! the next chapter will be out tomorrow and this is 2 chapters in a matter of hours! i really hope you enjoy this because I will be continuing this for a long time to come! There may or may not be multiple "books" and honestly, not even I am sure of where I will take this story lol. So please review favorite and follow for it means the world to me! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I think I am doing a pretty good job in updating! I am trying to do this daily or twice a day at least! I would really appreciate some reviews though it would mean a lot to me! I would like to thank those that have already been reviewing so shout out to!:**

**Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night : Reviews = 2**

**Fleightfire who has reviewed once**

**NarutoKushina who has reviewed once**

**Ayrmed who has reviewed twice**

**bankai777 who has reviewed twice**

**Thanatos125 who has reviewed once and**

**Roxie.88 who has also reviewed once!**

**I really appreciate you guys reviewing and I hope you continue to do so it means a lot to me! Now lets get on to the story shall we?**

**Chapter 3**

"You want to do what!" Ino exclaimed for many reasons as she has hardly heard of the Hidden Whirlpool village let alone where it is.

"You heard me, I want to start my own village and try to accomplish peace in this world. Soragakure will allow those who have been banished for foolish reasons, along with all of the other Jinchurike who have been shunned from their respectful villages." Naruto declared.

"Are you crazy? You expect that all these people will get along just like that, and expect them not to fight one another?" Shikamaru asked sincerly interested in the idea of this new village.

"I am not crazy, but this is what my parents would have wanted, I know that and especially if I am happy. You guys must understand that don't you? I even plan to offer Sasuke a spot and also offer him help in finding and killing his brother." Naruto also listed off some of the other ninja who he would seek out to help start up the village including some of the akatsuki members, and Inari from the Wave.

"You sure have this planned out." Shikamaru chuckled lightly "But are you sure that you will be able to accomplish all on your own? I am sure that if you had help it would be possible, along with a wood user to help build the buildings since it would take years on your own." Shikamaru inquired.

"I have, and I am starting to get the vibe that you are interested in joining this village." Naruto said while squinting his eyes in thought realizing that he has already told them to much and they would be sure to report back to Bachaan about this.

"Well of course, why else do you think that I am here. I am sure all of the people here or at least most of them would agree with me." Shikamaru laughed at the last part while ooking over at the rest of Narutos friends.

"Ya we are with you Naruto if you will have us!" Ino declared probaly just willing to join due to the fact that Sasuke will be there considering she had hearts in her eyes just at the mention of him.

"Well I dont know, what would Bachaan say if I took some of the best ninja away from Konoha? Especially two of the hyuugas." Naruto mumbled.

"I dont care what she says. She didnt stop the council from banishing you the first time, what makes you think they wouldnt make you go into the clan restoration act just to get their precous Namikaze and Uzumaki clans back, along with the most prized jutsu of the Fourth Hokage." Shikamaru told him who recieved aproving nods from all there but then suddenly sensed more approaching and Neji activated his Byakugan.

"It is more ninja from Konoha and if I could guess they are here to force you back. Naruto you go on ahead we will tell them we couldnt find you and have them go off in a seperate direction to search for you if you wish." Neji called from the branch that he jumped up to in order to get a better view of who was coming.

"Depends who it is, is it root or anbu?" Naruto asked a little worried hoping that he wouldnt have to go up against ninja that were obviously much stronger then he was and he didnt wish to put his friends in danger either.

"No it is nothing of the sort" Neji started but Naruto impatient as ever butted in before he could even finish.

"Then who is it!?" Naruto yelled.

"I was getting to that. It seems as if Tsunade sent Kakashi, Yamato, Konohamaru, Moegi, Guy, and Udon." Neji replied as he shook his head at Narutos sudden outburst.

"Thats fine then let them come. However I do not like explaining everything again so none of you say a word." Naruto said much quieter then before as the back up team finally arrived into the large clearing.

"We finally caught up to you Naruto." Kakashi called as he jumped down from the branch showing his all famous eye smile.

"I can see that Kakashi and I can guess why your here. You want me to come back to Konoha with you and that certainly is not happening seeing as how everyone" then he looked around at all his friends "well mostly everyone hated me, especially that damn council that has the hokage roped around their fingures." Naruto growled.

"But what about those of us that do care fo you? Don't you still like us? And how do you think Tsunade and Jiraiya will feel about you leaving?" Kakashi asked him trying to guilt trip him into coming back.

"Well to answer your questions _sensei" _Naruto half growled the sensei part "I don't believe you truely cared for me til you realized who my father was. And as for rather I still like you guys, of course I do that is why I invited the first group to join my new village that I will be creating." Naruto half smiled, but was still upset.

"What do you mean new village?" Konohamaru put in with stars in his eyes from genuine curiosity.

"Well Konohamaru, I am going to start my own village called Soragakure, Village Hidden in the Sky. As for what it is however, I do not like to repeat my self so ask Shikamaru or anyone else in the first group what it is." Naruto smiled as he talked to Konohamaru who he saw as a brother.

"That sounds awesome! Can I join?" He yelled.

" Well I dont see why not, but I will need Jounin to teach the gennin and currently I have none of those sadly."

"I would like to join Naruto, and I have talked to Hinata and she too, has agreed to join this new village of yours." Neji said solemnly.

"I agree with them as well Naruto, as your flames of youth are burning brighter then ever!" Guy declared and Lee not wanting to be left out quickly agreed with his sensei. After this, all but 2 had agreed and wished to join.

"So you decided that your not going to join me eh, Kakashi and Iruka?" Naruto asked, even though he was really not suprised to see this.

"Sorry Naruto, but I can't betray Konoha like that I mean my team mates died protecting the village and I can't just leave it like that." Kakashi said sadly.

"My family died fighting against the Kyuubi protecting the village, and also who else would teach at the academy once I am gone?" Iruka joked at the last part causing everyone there to chuckle.

"I understand Kakashi and Iruka. Honestly I never expected you two to come with me in the first place since you are both much too needed at the village. But I am curious, why have you agreed to come Yamato?" Naruto asked the creepy Jounin once Anbu who had led the last Sasuke retrieval mission and the mission to get information on Orochimaru.

"Well I figured you would need help making all the buildings, and who else would be here to contain the 9 tails had he ever attempted escape." Yamato replied in his usual monotone voice.

"I really appreciate it you guys, I dont know how this is going to work but I will do my best to be the best kage you guys could ask for. Now, I figure it might be a good idea to stop in the Wave and ask for some help from Tazuna in building the village up, and maybe offer a trade alliance once we settle." Naruto explained the rest of his plans regrettably for the second time and where they would possibly set up a new village.

**A few hours later at Tazunas House**

"Inari can you get the door!" Naruto could here Tsunami yelling from inside the house.

"Sure mom!" Inari called/ mumbled back at his mom figuring it was just the usual visitors asking for the tale about what had happened at the bridge and opened the door.

"Wow you sure have grown up, Inari!" Naruto looked at him while chuckleing at the fact that Inari was now catching up to him in height.

"Naruto is that you? And Kakashi? Wheres Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme?" Inari asked catching on to the suffixes that Naruto had called his team mates in the past.

"Well Kakashi and Sakura are at the village currently, and Sasuke left the village to join a rougue ninja named Orochimaru. I hope to bring him back but I doubt that will happen." Naruto explained sadly.

"I see." Inari said quietly.

"So what brings you guys here?" A new voice was heard as the newcomer walked to the door for Naruto to realize it was none other than the drunken Tazuna.

"Well, where to start" Naruto murmured " I guess the most important thing well at least one of them. I was banished from Konoha for being the host of the 9 tails jinchuike, and I also injured Sakura by accident." He said with a voice that had nothing but regret in it.

"Its ok Naruto I am sure that it wasn't on purpose!" Inari said with a big smile.

"Thanks Inari, now I want you to meet some friends of mine. Inari this is Neji, Yamato, Chouji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Lee, Ino, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon, you guys this is Inari from my teams first c turned a ranked mission." Naruto announced.

"Nice to meet you guys." Inari grinned happy to meet so many of Narutos friends.

"Same to you!" Some of them called out, but you could mostly hear Lee.

"Hey Tazuna, you think we could stay the night here, its been a long journey and I need to talk to you about some things." Naruto asked as politely as he could.

"Of course you can! You saved my life after all, Naruto. But there isn't enough room for all of you so some of you need to stay outside." Tazuna began to show them where they could set up tents for the night and explained that his daughter will make dinner.

**After Dinner with Tazuna, Tsuname, Inari, and Naruto**

"So Naruto" Tazuna began " What is it that you wished to speak to us about?" He asked.

"Well I decided that I am going to go where the Whirlpool Village used to be and I am going to start my own Village. I was wondering if you could provide us some help in building up the village and I would also like to offer you all a place in the village." Naruto explain.

"Well, I supposed we could but how do you plan to get there? There is no boat that is big enough to take all of us there and surely there wouldnt be enough materials as well." Tazuna went on who recieved a nod of agreement from his daughter and Inari.

"Well, we have a wood user with us so he can make his own materials and that way we should have more then enough. As for how we will get there, Yamato can also make us a boat that will be big and strong enough to reach us to the place. It is pretty high up on some cliffs, hence the name The Village Hidden in the Sky." Naruto laughed.

"Well I guess it is a good thing we arent afraid of heights." Inari grinned.

"And also, the plus side is you will be protected by ninja at all times, and you can set up your own shop as well in return for your help. I will also pay you when we get to a steady finance."Naruto told them hoping they would still help.

"It is no problem at all Naruto!"Inari declared clearly excited that he may be able to become a ninja and be able to have a life in a hidden village.

"Very well, when do you guys wish to set out?" Tsunami finally decided to add.

"We will set sail at noon tomorrow! I will use my shadow clones to help you guys pack and that way you don't have to worry about tiring your selves out." Naruto replied happy that he had more friends to help him out in his new village.

"Tomorrow noon it is!" Inari, Tazuna and Tsuname all half cheered.

**Well that is an end to another chapter! What did you guys think? It is my longest one yet and the most has happened in this chapter I believe. Next chapter I may just skip to when they get to the spot, but I am not sure yet! So far I have been given a couple ideas through pms and I really appreciate them! So keep the ideas and reviews coming because it gives me motivation to you guys to keep writing and it shows that you are enoying this story! so until tomorrow! GOODBYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am back again! I am sorry that I havent been able to update in a few days! I got really sick and my computer crashed! But no fear, my parents got me a new one for an early birthday present so I will be back on track for scheduling! Thank you so much for reviewing and I will make these next chapters as long as I possibly can! I am also in need for character names and other descriptions so please review or pm me with the ideas! Keep up the reviews and spread this story around!**

**Chapter 4**

"Ready to go everyone?" Naruto called to his group along with Inari and his family.

"We are all set Naruto, but i was thinking couldnt you just use the hiraishin jutsu to get us all there." Yamato questioned as Naruto wish they could but couldnt do to the fact that he hadn't learned the jutsu during his training trip with Jiraiya.

"It is simple, I dont have a seal anywhere around there since I learned the Hiraishin jutsu after I went on my training trip with the Pervy Sage. I am wondering however, why you guys are so willing to leave Konoha with out a second thought." Naruto questioned his rather large group. He never expected so many to be willing to help him make his new village, and only really expected maybe Hinata and Shikamaru.

"Well honestly Naruto," Shikamaru began as he looked around and recieved a nod from everyone " Its a drag, but our plan was to help you in anything that you had up your sleeve because your a friend, even if it meant leaving Konoha. Plus who else would be able to be your advisor? You wouldnt last with out me." The lazy Chunin joked at the last part in a lazy laid back voice like he always did.  
" That means a lot you guys, but I have a feeling some of you came for more reasons just then that." Naruto grinned and looked at Yamato and Hinata who suddenly became very red realising what Naruto meant by that, and look like she was about to faint. He also looked knowingly at Yamato knowing he came to stop the kyuubi from going on a rampage and possibly escaping if he had tried to take control of its power.

"W-what d-do you me-mean Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked nervously, while sweating like there is no tomorrow and on the verge of fainting, as usual when talking to Naruto, or about him.

"Oh nothing Hinata " Naruto joked "Just gotta talk to you later though once we make it to the village. If we leave now we should make it by nightfall." He winked at Naruto as he announced it to the rest of the group. At this many thoughts were currently racing through Hinats head like what does he want to talk to me about? Has he found out about me stalking him when we were little? Does he like me ? Does he know I like him back? These questions were beginnig to drive her crazy and she spaced out.

"O-ok Naruto-Kun." Hinata managed to stutter out as Naruto finally decided to stop staring at her.

"You are correct on why I am here Naruto," Yamato started "But also, to make sure you don't get to reckless and over do it for Kakashi-Sempai." Yamato finished in his usual monotone voice.

"Figures." Naruto muttered so Yamato wouldnt catch it "Well lets get going everyone we are wasting daylight!" He called and recieved a numberous ammount of nods.

**That Night Just Arriving at the old Whirlpool Village**

"So this is it, Naruto?" Ino gasped in amazent at how protected the land was and how big the island really was.

"Yup this is where my family originated, the Uzumaki clan. I am going to assign everyone roles in what they are to do now that we are here." Naruto called out loud enough for everyone to hear including those just arriving since they ended up having to take 3 different small boats so no one would see them traveling.

"Anything you need Naruto-Kun! Your flames of youth are burning so brightly in your leadership!" Lee said as he did a nice-guy pose.

"Thank you Lee." Naruto said giving him half sincere smile. " Ok lets get started. Yamato, Inari, Tazuna and Chouji I want you guys to start with setting up a couple homes for us to sleep in tonight. We will worry about clan places and everything else at a later time, right now we just need to worry about shelter. Ino, Shikamaru, Udon, Tsume and Neji I wish you guys to start planning out the village and where everything should go since you guys will probaly bee good at that. Konohamaru, Moegi, Kiba and Guy I would like for you guys to start finding food and anything else we could use such as medical herbs. Hinata you are going to come with me and we are going to patrol around see whats in these old abandoned buildings. I will send out clones to patrol the island to see if we can find others that may be interested in joining us. I do not believe that we will have to many problems with other hidden villages since no one will know of us at first, so all I expect to see are maybe the occasional nosy rogue ninja looking for trouble. Is everyone clear on the plan?" Naruto asked a little anxious hoping that everyone will agree with him considering he put so much thought into how everyone would work best.

"Hai Naruto!" Everyone shouted in agreement clearly excited to get this up and started, also anxous to get settled down and be back to a normal life style.

"Great now lets get to work!" Naruto cheered.

**Meanwhile back at Konoha**

"Tsunade-sama I have returned with good news of Naruto." Kakashi said carefully hopeing it was truly good news not really sure how Tsunade was going to react though.

"Well, if its good news why isn't he here? Did he go to Ichiraku with Iruka and all his other friends?" Tsunade asked with a smirk figuring thats exactly where the blond knuckle head had ran off to.

"No, he has decided to create his own village and make it the most powerful the shinobi world has ever seen. The scary part is that I think he might just pull it off." Kakashi said seriously.

"NARUTOS DOING WHAT!?" Tsunade screamed obviously upset that the blond would not be willing to come back after all they have been through. She was about to burst into tears but couldnt do to the fact that Kakashi was here.

"He wants to create his own village and he also has the people to back him up. All he need is some more members, buildings and income and he would be all set." Kakashi told her, obviously proudly of his student and his success.

"What do you mean he has the support? He doesnt know anyone outside of the village really, and three of them are very important to Sunagakure so I doubt they would leave. Also where does he plan to make this village of his?" Tsunade questioned puzzled by Narutos actions.

" Well lets see, where to begin. He has the support of the Wave behind him as well as some close friends from Konoha to back him up. As for where, he has probaly already made it to the old Whirlpool village which is where he plans to rebuild everything and call it Soragakure."Kakashi eyesmiled seemingly unaware of what Tsunade was feeling right now.

"Some close friends from Konoha huh," Tsunade muttered then it finally hit her "You dont mean that they joined him!" Tsunade gasped clearly suprised that nearly all of the whole Konoha 11 would just get up and join Naruto.

"That is correct. Guy along with Yamato, Konohamaru, Lee, Neji, Kiba, Hinata, Moegi,Udon, Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji have all decided to join Naruto and they seemed to have thought about it for a while. Only Iruka and myself have decided to come back to Konoha and it also appears that Soragakure would make a very valuable allie in the future since Jiraia-sama is bound to join as soon as he hears that Naruto is leading it." Kakashi explained.

"Very well, the council will not like this one bit so I say we keep them on the downlow about the village and say we simply could not find Naruto. We will tell them that all of his friends decided to keep looking for him while you and Iruka were needed back here. I think it would be best if you leave for now since I now have to put these new academy graduates into teams and who their jounin senseis will be. I was considering Neji for one but now that he left that wont happen." The hokage said as she let out a long sigh of sadness.

"Very well Tsunade-sama, I will be at home resting if you need anything." Kakashi bowed and vanished in a poof of smoke using the shunshin to leave (dont know how to spell that please correct me for future chapters lol)

**Back with Naruto and Hinata in Narutos old family estate they found**

"Hinata, there is something I need to talk to you about and it has been on my mind for a long time now." Naruto finally got the courage to say after an hour of walking around trying to find scrolls and weapons which they found plenty of.

"Wha-what is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked nervously waiting to be told that he didnt like her and only wanted to be friends, or that he wanted her to go back to Konoha since he had no use for her.

"Well I am not sure how to say this" Naruto murmured putting deep thought in how to tell her.

"Y-yes?" Hinata stuttered back.

"Well I dont know how to say this but..." Naruto paused and decided to come out with it already.

"I love you Hinata-chan and I have for a while now, will you let me do the honor of taking you out on a date?"

**OOOOOOOOOOO CLIFHANGER! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I again apologise for not updating! I have been so sick and its not even funny! Please review! it means the world to me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone please review a bit more :( I only received 2 reviews last chapter so please review more! I really do appreciate it! Also tell all your friends about this story because it would the world to me and I am doing my best with updates! And sorry bout no updating just that this site is being sketchy with me . please review it means a lot to me! And it keeps me motivated**

**Chapter 5**

"Y-you lo-love m-me ?" Hinata gasped and looked as if she was about to die from the shock.

"Yes, but I was too dull in the past to realize it but now I have come to my senses. I understand if you don't feel the same about me." Naruto added that last part in sadly.

"O-of c-course I lo-love you too Na- Naruto-Kun." Hinata was starting to slowly calm down, and relax realising her dream of being with Naruto was actually coming true.

"Then how about I take you on a date to Ichirakus? We can hiraishin back and use a henge so no one knows that it us?" Naruto grinned bigger then anyone ever thought to be physically possible.

"O-of course Naruto-kun, i-if that is what you would l-like to do." Hinata said nervously.

"Great! Now it looks like there is a seal here to stop any non Uzumaki clan member from taking the scrolls. Also probably only head clan members can open it so here we go!" Naruto then bit his thumb and put the blood on the blood seal and waited til something finally happened. The whole house transformed from broken down to perfectly fine, and then they also found a hidden door which they heard noises coming from behind.

"Hinata, be on your guard we dont know what we could be dealing with here." Naruto said quietly as he reached for the door and started to open it.

**With Yamato, Chouji, Inari and Tazuna**

"Ive been wondering, you leaf shinobi. Why did you agree to go with Naruto so easily? I mean sure hes a good guy but to join him with out a second thought? That is interesting in deed." Questioned the now sober Tazuna. Yamato and Chouji glanced at eachother for a brief moment and Chouji decided to speak up first.

"Naruto and I have been friends for a long time and I couldnt just abandon him like that. Plus, my team mates are here, Shikamaru and Ino, I couldnt go back to the village with out them." Chouji said with a friendly smile/grin.

"That makes sense"Tazuna grumbled "What about you? Yamato was it?" Tazuna asked.

"Well as you know Naruto holds the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He will need all the help he can get in controlling that thing. Plus I am the only one that would be able to stop it if it were to go on a rampage. Honestly, once Naruto has control over it and once this village is up and running, I will probably return to Konoha."

"Oh ok. Well I guess it wouldnt be fair if I didnt tell you why I came now would it." Tazuna chuckled. "Well we came because we were sick of living in the Wave. We figured it would be fun to take on a new adventure and help out an old friend. He did save me and everyone else in the village from the cruelties of Gato so its the least we could do." Tazuna replied, as Inari nodded.

"That makes sense, wanting to help a friend." Chouji smiled then they got back to work making the buildings.

**With Ino, Shikamarut, Neji, Tsunami and Udon**

"I have been wondering this for a while, but why did you guys leave Konoha to join Naruto with out a second thought?"Tsume asked.

"Naruto is one of my best friends as well as classmate. I feel like anything can get accomplished if I am with him. His will to never give up is amazing, and he has that thing about him that makes everyone want to bet on him and follow him. And the main reason was I promised I would be his advisor when he became Kage, but I always thought it would be Hokage not kage of another village." Shikamaru joked at the last part.

"Well, I came because my team mates did. Also, Naruto is a cool guy and it seems like he could use all the help he can get so I decided to tag along, I would be much more useful here then at Konoha." Ino stated.

"Naruto changed me for the better." Neji began "Plus who knows what will happen between my cousin and him and I want to be here to be here to support them both." Neji replied quietly.

"Well Naruto is like a big brother to moegi, Konohamaru and I so that is why we came. Also I am sick of having to put up with my grandparents the elders." Udon said.

"That all makes sense. We came because we figured it would be a good adventure. Plus it means something to do." Tsuname replied with a smile.

"Well we better get back to work, Naruto may expect something by tonight or tomorrow and designing is going to take a while." Shikamaru decided.

**With Konohamaru, Moegi, Lee, Guy, and Kiba**

"While we are looking we might as well chat." Konohamaru said looking rather bored at getting the not so exciting part of the task.

"Sure, Konohamaru, how about why we all decided to follow Naruto-Niisan out of the village?" Moegi suggested.

"Sure I'll start." Konoahamaru started as he threw his fishing line into the water deciding to fish for food. "I followed him because he is like a big brother to me and I dont know how the village would do with out him. Also, I am sick of the village seeing me for the third Hokages grandson rather than for who I reall am. I mean sure, it is cool and they stopped for the most part out loud, but it still gets rather annoying." Konohamaru gained a nod of agreement and Moegi shared the same story, about Naruto being like a big brother, and that she had no real family left.

"Well I for one didnt want to stay with out two of my most youthful students in the vilage! Tenten will do just fine with out us! After all her flames of youth shine brighter then ever!" Guy declared with fire burning in his eyes and Lee was just on the same level agreeing with him.

"Well I for one just didnt want to leave Hinata, shes a best friend to me so I couldnt just go with out her. I am sure Shino will be fine with out us. They will probaly through him on a team along with Sakura and Tenten since they are the only ones left." Kiba said in his usual goofy way and Akamaru barked at the end in agreement.

**In the council meeting room in Konoha**

"What is this about Tsunade? I dont see Naruto around, shouldnt he now be here?" One of the random civillian members of the council questioned.

"I called this meeting to discuss Naruto. The group that went out to find him as had no luck in finding him and sent Kakashi and Iruka back to tell us." Tsunade was about to continue but then she was so rudely inturupted by another member

"What do you mean you cant find him!? I mean he has the Hiraishin, but he can't be that hard to find with an Inuzuka, two hyuugas and Kakashis hound dogs looking for him." The member screeched, and you could tell right away whos mother she was. Kakashi decided to step in now.

" Now Mrs. Haruno please have a seat and I will tell you all that I found." Kakashi started and waited for everyone to calm down.

"Please continue." Koharu asked.

"The group decided to split up into a few after Iruka and I left them to cover more ground. Some went towards Suna, a couple to Kumo, and the rest went on to where Uzugakure used to be but I believe they will find nothing there but ruins sadly. I believe Naruto doesnt want to be found and if that is the case then we may never find him. I suggest we send Jiraiya out to find him and possibly have him reverse summoned to Mount Myoboku to talk with him." Kakashi lied smoothly.

"I think that is a wonderfu idea Kakashi." Tsunade sent a knowing look to him realizing where he was going with this.

"Then it is settled, Jiraiya will go look for Naruto and bring him back here. We need his power for the good of the village, especially because of his status. This meeting is dismissed!" Tsunade called.

**Later on in the office**

"You called, Tsunade-hime?"Jiraiya joked as he appeared in the window.

" Yes its about Naruto and it is rather urgent." Tsunade said as Jiraiya was seriously fearing that he had gone and gotten himself captured by the akatsuke.

"Dont tell me hes been taken by the akatsuke!"

"No nothing like that. You know he was banished from the village since you were at that meeting. But he has gone off and started to create his own village, Soragakure. He even has Neji, Lee, Yamato, Gai, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon , Kiba, and anyone else he might have picked up from the Wave village. I want you to go there and stay with him to make sure he doesnt do anything stupid." Tsunade explained.

"Heh, maybe that Gaki isn't so stupid after all." Jiraiya joked "Of course I will go, do you have any idea where they plan to have this new village located?"

"Yes, he is in the old Uzugakure location." Tsunade finished.

**So what did you guys think? sorry i havent updated fanfiction was being really buggy so i made this as long as i possibly could! please review favorite and follow if you enjoyed and a new chapter will be out asap**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone I know its been a long time but my computer was having some issues sadly . but I still need those naruto characters so im not going to show you what is behind the door until at least next chapter and thats if I get at least 5 more ! I really need them because I suck at making Naruto Characters! I also want some pairing ideas as well! We already know NaruHina is happening in this story ! Or is it? O.o So use this to make your characters!**

**Name:**

**Clan:**

**Rank:**

**Family:**

**Chakra affinity:**

**Personality in case I make it a main character:**

**Description:**

**And if you would like to make your own clan then thats cool too! Just be sure to add anything like the special affinity they all have, sadly no doujutsus allowed unless I approve of it which I will let you know! Also say if that clan has any special summons! No dragons, toads, snakes or slugs though! Now on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 6 **

"Summoning jutsu!" Jiraiya called as soon as he was far away enough from the village so no one would know what he and Tsunade had planned.

"What seems to be the problem, Jiraiya-boy?" Pa the elder toad sage questioned realizing that he wasnt called there for a battle rather quickly.

"I need you to reverse summon Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and myself, so that way I can have a word with him but I can't seem to quite get to him." Jiraiya chuckled nervously.

"Sure, do you wish to begin his sage training while hes there too, while we are at it?" Pa joked as he vanished in a poof of smoke, and Jiraiya soon followed.

**Old Uzugakure with Naruto and Hinata**

"This sure is nice isn't it, Hinate-hime?" Naruto smirked while holding hands with Hinata being impressed that she has yet to faint like she usually does as they slowly opened the door

"Y-yes Naruto-kun it is." Hinat replied while chanting in her head not to faint, and to stop stutterng but fainted when Naruto vanished into a poof of smoke right as the door opened.

**At Mount Myoboku**

Shortly after Jiraiya and Fukusaku arrived, Naruto did as well wondering what the hell was happening.

"Where the hell am I?!" Naruto asked to no one really in particular.

"Its been awhile Naruto, hows my apprentice doing these days?" Jiraiya chuckled already knowing the answer to the question.

"Im sure youve heard it from Baachan already so no need for me to explain it. So now answer my question where am I?" Naruto questioned again.

"You are at the home of the Toad Summons, Mount Myoboku and your next question is probaly going to be how did you get here and why are you here." Jiraiya said recieving a nod from Naruto implying thats exactly what he was going to ask. " Well you got here by being reverse summoned by the great Elder Sage Toad, Fukusaku and you are here to discuss many things." Jiraiya explained before being interupted by Naruto.

"Well get on with it, I need to get back to Hinata-hime and everyone else." Naruto said like a litte kid.

" Oh-ho-ho seems like you finally went and got your self a little girl friend and about time too." Jiraiya laughed recieving a firm glare from Naruto and decided to continue. "Well one of the reasons I am here is to discuss your summoning contract with the toads, since they are currently allianced with Konoha I am pretty sure you don't want to be found unless you want to so you may have to cancel the contract though I wish you wouldnt. Second thing, the council isnt very happy to have the son of their Honorable Fourth Hokage gone as well as many of the future clan heads who they believe are still looking for you." Jiraiya explained.

"Well I guess canceling the toad contract would be for the best." Naruto started sadly "And as for the council, the can shove a stick up their asses because we are not coming back unless it is a diplomatic meeting with Bachaan over an alliance in the future, and I mean far future because we are no where near big enough if the council decides to try and start a war with Soragakure any time soon." Naruto decided.

"Very well, but I am sure Gamakichi and Gamatatsu will be upset you won't be summoning them anymore but I am sure they will understand. How do you plan to get back with out being summoned to Konoha then?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well I do have the Hiraishin, while I havent been able to place the seals anywhere, Hinata does have a seal on her so I will just teleport there. Why don't you come and help me out, Ero-Sennin, I mean you have free travel so you dont have to let the council know where your are. Make up a lie of some sort saying your following a trail on Orochimaru and Sasuke, or the Akatuske." Naruto asked secretly hoping that Jiraiya would come with him since he could use a powerful shinobi on his side.

"I guess I could come for a little while that way you dont have to cancel the contract until I go back to Konoha so now you can hang out with Gamakichi and Gamatatsu a little bit longer. Is that alright with you, Fukusaku?" Jiraiya asked hopefully whil Riki and Tatsu agreed who just appeared hearing the last little bit about Naruto having to cancel the summoning contract.

"I dont see why not, but this would mean that you all must be careful. Gamakichi and Gamatatsu you might as well go and make your selves useful and help Naruto-boy with his village." Fukusaku decided.

"You got it pops!" Gamakichi said and Gamatatsu nodded in agreement.

"Well lets get going, I dont want everyone to wonder where I ran off to, especially Hinata-hime." Naruto said with his usual sheepish grin.

**Back at Soragakure where Naruto, Jiraiya and Tatsu and Riki just showed up.**

"So boss, this is where you are building Soragakure?" Gamatatsu asked.

"Yep, there are only a few buildings so far since we just arrived a couple hours ago." Naruto explained while realizing Hinata wasnt where her jacket was and Naruto remembered she took it off a little bit before he was reversed summoned since where they were was a bit warmer than Konoha.

"Huh, wonder where Hinata went off to." Naruto asked.

"Dont worry boss leave it to me and Gamakichi to find her, you focus on showing Lord Jiraiya around a bit." Gamatatsu said.

"Thanks Tatsu, lets go Pervy-Sage I want to show you the clan heads house since I saw some scrolls there along with one for a possible summoning Jutsu and storage scrolls that I didnt get a chance to look at with Hinata-hime. Plus thats where we saw the mysterious door and it is where I left her." Naruto explained recieving a grunt from Jiraiya since he had no where to peep on pretty girls like he usually ran off to do, and now hes stuck with it.

**At the clan heads house**

"These are a lot of scrolls you will definitely want to take the time to go through. It seems like there may be some of your clans sacred sealing techniques along with some katanas and other weapons. And it also looks as if you were right about the summoning jutsu scroll there is definitely one here so you will still have a summon after you cancel with the toads." Jiraiya explained since he was a master at the art of sealing.

"Well lets see what this summons!" Naruto exclaimed as he opened up the scroll and signed in blood excited to see what will come out.

"Well here goes nothing." Naruto muttered.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto called as a large poof of smoke was all that could be seen except an outline of a creature that no one has surely summoned for a very long time.

**Well what did you guys think! Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed but I didnt want to give too much away too fast I want to keep you guessing! Please keeping the characters, clans, reviews, favorites, and follows coming it means a lot to me ! Thank you all for your support! And trust me a lot is going to happen in the next few chapters so you definitely wont want to miss them!**

**Ninjawarrior66 signing out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone I know its been a long time but my computer was having some issues sadly . but I still need those naruto characters so im not going to show you what is behind the door until at least next chapter and thats if I get at least 5 more ! I really need them because I suck at making Naruto Characters! I also want some pairing ideas as well! We already know NaruHina is happening in this story ! Or is it? O.o So use this to make your characters!**

**Name:**

**Clan:**

**Rank:**

**Family:**

**Chakra affinity:**

**Personality in case I make it a main character:**

**Description:**

**And if you would like to make your own clan then thats cool too! Just be sure to add anything like the special affinity they all have, sadly no doujutsus allowed unless I approve of it which I will let you know! Also say if that clan has any special summons! No dragons, toads, snakes or slugs though! Now on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 7**

"Who dares summon me !?" A giant, red and black scaled creature with bright blue eyes yelled not being happy to have been woken up so suddenly.

"A-a dragon!" Jiraiya exclaimed completely shocked since he had forgotten about how the Uzumaki clan were the only ones to be able to summon and control the dragons. But even then, few had actually suceeded and the last known one was the wife of the first hokage.

"I did, my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Naruto replied knowing that he had to be careful with such a dangerous summon, knowing very well that he may just be the boss summon and he would then need to be careful to earn his trust.

"An Uzumaki and Namikazi eh? That is an interesting mix considering that the only Namikaze I know of that looks exactly like you would be Minato Namikaze who, if im not mistaken married Kushina Uzumaki." The dragon said interested in the boy, and it had been a very long time since anyone or thing had managed to make him interested like he was now.

"I was wondering if you would allow me to summon you and possibly the other dragon summons. I am currently trying to rebuild a village that was destroyed long ago, I plan on calling it Soragakure. It would be really awesome if you would co-operate but I would understand if you wished not to but I did sign your contract." Naruto asked with his usual goofy grin that everyone loved so much.

"Hmmm, you do seem like a trustworthy human being" The dragon started " I suppose I will let you summon us but if you cross my path and make me regret this decision I will kill you personally and all that you love. This also means that sometime in the near future I will need for you to come and train with us. My name is Balthazaar and I am a fire and earth affinity dragon, so I work well with humans of the wind affinity chakra as well as water." Balthazaar revealed which shocked everyone including Naruto.

"I havent learned what my affinity is yet but that would probaly be a good idea. Pervy-sage, is there anyway to find it out?" Naruto asked.

"Use this chakra paper" Jiraiya said as he pulled them out of the pocket he had probaly figuring Naruto would be asking soon "Just channel chakra into it and you will find out. If it burns you are fire, if it crumples your lightning, if it gets soaked your water, if it splits your wind and if it becomes dust your earth." Jiraiya finished showing examples of fire and earth as those are his two affinities.

"So it is possible to have more than one chakra affinity?" Naruto asked excitedly with stars in his eyes.

"Yes, but right off the bat it is rare but definitely possible with you." Jiraiya joked at the last part.

"Well here goes nothing." Naruto said as he began to channel chakra into the paper which became wet, split in half, and then burned.

"Y-you have 3 affinities!" Jiraiya exclaimed completely blown away as was the dragon.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto cheered not realizing how rare having 3 affinities was never mind having them right off the bat. Naruto was definitely one to suprise everyone.

"Well I best be going seeing as there is no need for me right now. I will let my children know that we have a new young summoner, they will be happy to have someone be their main summoners. You will need to summon me in battle however for another couple years til they are old enough and big enough but I feel you will work well with them. Once trained one will even stay with you at all times incase of trouble for quick easy access in the future." Balthazaar explained and then disapeared in a poof of smoke like every other summon.

"That went well! Now lets go find Hinata! I really hope nothing bad has happened to her." Naruto said sadly recieving a knowing look from Jiraiya. They then walked to where the door was in silence and Naruto then pulled open the door again for the first time since he had returned. What they say was unbelievable, it was a completely intact home with the fire going and everything. They even saw people there with the Uzumaki red hair, along with a Hyuga Naruto has come to love.

"Naruto! Your back!" Hinata yelled as she ran into Narutos arms shocking him and Jiraiya that her stutter was gone.

"Y-yeah! What is this place anyway? I thought everything was destroyed years ago during the war." Naruto questioned but was not met by an answer from Hinata, but none other than who he assumed to be an Uzumaki from his light reddish brown hair, along with his wife bright red hair.

"It was completely destroyed " The man began " But we managed to escape through a tunnel that they had not managed to find. It was very difficult not knowing where the enemy could appear at any time." He said somberly.

"Are there any others?" Naruto asked with hope, glad to know that he was indeed not the last remaining Uzumaki.

"Yes, there are quite a few others however they are not Uzumakis, they have been invited to stay however as long as the behaved." The man replied as his wife came up to him and gave him a hug.

"Dont be rude honey! We havent even introduced our selves to them!" The wife playfully jabbed her husband in the arm.

"Where are my manners! I am Uzumaki Kaede, and this is my wife Naoko,nice to make your aquantance." He replied with a smile.

"I am Jiraiya of the sannin." Jiraiya returned.

"And I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

"Uzumaki and Namikaze? But werent the only ones from those to clans to ever get together-" Kaede started.

"Yes, the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, also known as my parents." Naruto said with a goofy smile.

"You mean, your my nephew!?" Naoko exclaimed, seemingly quite happy that she actually had some family left.

"M-My mom had a sister?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Yes, she was the one brought to Konoha to be made into one of those damn jinchurike. I dont hate that she was a jinchurike I just hate that the village forced her against her own free will to become something everyone hates." Naoko growled.

"According to what I have heard, her status was kept secret so she would not be hated by all. I am sad to say she died when I was born and I was made into the carrier of the Nine tailed fox." Naruto told her sadly.

"Oh I know shes dead, I just never knew she had a child with that damned Minato Namikaze." Naoko joked.

"By the way," Jiraiya butted in " How are you so young if you are Kushinas sister?" Jiraiya questioned.

"I was just born when the village was destroyed. My parents told me all about what had happened when I was younger, but they both sadly passed away a few years back. I am curious to what your plans are now that your here." Naoko asked, and Kaede nodding showing he was wondering the same thing.

"Well I planned on making a village here called Soragakure." Naruto replied. Both Naoko and Kaede shared a quick glance and nodded.

"We want in, and I am sure everyone else will be as well. We have a small village started, the reason you cant see it is because it is covered up with a very powerful genjutsu. But the problem is that everyone is getting sick of having to be in hiding and living in shacks, I am sure they would be thrilled to live in an actually village again." Kaede said with a genuine smile.

"That would be great! But we arent quite ready for people to move into the village, it will take a few more days at least but they are more than welcome to help out to get it done sooner. I should probally take you two to meet the others so hold on tight!" Naruto called as he hiraishined away with Hinata, and his newly found aunt and uncle but left Jiraiya there on purpose.

FEW SECONDS LATER

"Naruto! You guys are finally done!" Shikamaru called as he lazily walked up and started to question who the two new comers were so early, along with why Jiraiya was here. Everyone else was starting to file in and Naruto finally realized how tired everyone looked, especially Yamato. He looked around and realized there were enough buildings for them all to sleep in tonight since some would be sharing anyway.

"They are my aunt and uncle, Naoko and Kaede Uzumaki. We found them and a whole other small village through a secret door in what appears to have been the former head familys house." Naruto replied.

"Nice to meet you two!" Everyone called clearly happy to have so many villagers to join so soon as well as help them in the building process of the village.

"It is getting late, I say we all go to bed for the night and wake up early in the morning to get started on the village again." Naruto decided recieving agreeing nods as everyone went into their assigned homes and slept.

**So what did you think!? I put a lot of thought into this chapter and I made it as long as I possibly could! I seriously need some more naruto name ideas! As well as pairing ideas and stuff like that! There may or may not be a time skip coming up not sure yet but I can assure you this story is no where near from done. You will see lots happening in the up coming chapters and this story will only continue to get more and more interesting! But I also need all of your support so please leave reviews, favorite this story, follow it, and share it with friends it would mean a lot to me!**

**Ninjawarrior66 Signing out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone I just wanted to thank you all for your amazing support! I never expected this story to become so popular and it means the world to me! So here are the clans I plan on using that people have sent so far so I will need characters for these clans:**

**Tora Clan which was sent in by Hoytti**

**Description: **

**The Tora Clan is a clan that is split into three groups that come together to make a whole. The three groups are Night, Crystal, & Night Crystal.**

**Nights: Nights are the members of the clan who can see in the dark through there Tiger's Eyes Doujutsu (if approved). Because of this, during the day, and when they walk into lit areas, they have to wear sunglasses to protect their eyes.**

**Doujutsu: The Tiger's Eyes – These eyes make it possible for them to see in the dark. However, because of this, they are blinded when they walk into the light. They are undistinguishable from the rest of the clan until you turn off the lights as their eyes glow in the dark.**

**Crystal: The part of the clan that can use Crystal Release. This group hates Orochimaru due to the fact that he had kidnapped many of their children including Guren who has a genjutsu over her eyes to hide them.**

**Kekkei Genkai: Crystal Release – The ability to make Crystal with their Chakra.**

**Night Crystal: The part of the clan that has both the Tiger's Eyes and Crystal Release**

**T****he outfit of the clan is actually quite simple, They all have robes made of Dear skin and those with the Tiger's Eyes have shades.**

**Special Summons: Tigers**

**Juraki ****Clan I thought this was rather unique so I figured why not lol**

**Bloodline: have three transformation phases phase one gain some dinosaur features like t rex teeth, wings, or turning their hands into the the tail of an ankylosaurus; phase two is hybrid mode a fusion of dinosaur and human; and the final phase is full transformation where they can turn into a dinosaur. they are born with only three dinosaur dna.**

**main chakra element: earth, wind, or water**

**Name:**

**Clan:**

**Rank:**

**Family:**

**Chakra affinity:**

**Personality in case I make it a main character:**

**I still need some more clan names and stuff so please pm me with all ideas! I hop you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 8**

**Next morning**

"Good morning Hinata-Hime did you sleep well?" Naruto asked as he say Hinata come out of the bedroom looking rather tired.

"I slept ok Naruto- kun, any ideas on what your plans are for today?" Hinata asked.

"I think I am going to take a visit to the Hidden Sand Village to request some help in the building of the Village, I am sure Gaara would agree to send a team or two of gennin or chunin. I will use my own clans money to pay for it." Naruto explained to her.

"Is there anything you need me to do Naruto-kun?"Hinata asked a little disapointed that Naruto hasnt asked her to come along.

"Yes, and it is a rather important job as well. I need you to get Yamato to make a hospital type of building along with a kage tower. Have them be made right next to eachother so in case of emergency I can be found rather quickly and I can find you quickly as well." Naruto said with a goofy smile on his face showing Hinata that everything will be fine.

"Ok Naruto-kun, good luck in suna." Hinata said as she hugged him but Naruto took it further and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Bye Hinata! Tell everyone where I went please!"Naruto said as he vanished in a bright flash of yellow.

"Well I better get going to find Yamato, who knows where he is." Hinata muttered to her self.

**Moments later outside the gates of Suna**

"State your name and what business you have here in Suna." One of the guards that Naruto wasnt quite sure the name of demanded.

"Naruto Uzumaki- Namikaze, I am here to discuss some things with the Kazekage." Naruto told him respectfully.

"Your the guy that saved the Kazekage! I will take you there right away! Thank you for saving him!" The guard said as he bowed. They then walked over to the Kazekage tower to see Gaara and his siblings.

_'knock knock'_

"Come in!" Gaara called.

"Its been awhile Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari." Naruto said gaining a look of shock from that at the person at the door was none other then Naruto Uzumaki- Namikaze. Tsuande sent a messanger bird telling them of Narutos banishment by the council who immidiately wanted him back as soon as they learned of his heritage.

"Naruto, well this is certainly a suprise. We heard everything that happened from Tsunade and we give you our full support in anything that your doing. Mind telling me why your here now though?" Gaara questioned.

"Well I am making my own village rather than just join a new one. I came here to ask for supplies and a gennin or chunin team to help buid the village. I would pay for this mission of course and it will take a few weeks at least even with my shadow clones." Naruto explained.

"So your saying if you make enough shadow clones along with everyone else helping, you could create the village in a matter of weeks?!" Temari exclaimed in disbelief.

"Correct, the sooner we get it made the better. We already got enough homes for everone there along with myself to stay in and we are currently in the process of making a hospital and a kage tower. It would also be awesome if you could loan us a couple of medical ninja to teach some of my ninja medical ninjutsu." Naruto asked hopefully.

"I can supply you with two teams of gennin along with with one jounin and 2 chunnin of you like. Along with 2 or 3 medical ninja. The Chunin and Jounin will need to be out of there after 3 months however since they may be needed. The medical ninja can stay for up to a year along with the genin though." Gaara decided recieving a nod from his siblings showing they approve of this.

"That would be great, thanks Gaara. I wont be able to take them all back with my Hiraishin but I will summon a dragon to take them to the village, it is where the old Uzugakure used to be before it was destroyed." Naruto told him so he new where his ninja were going. They then discussed how much a mission like this would cost and Gaara gave him a deal since they were friends. They then decided it would be best for it to be his most trusted jounin, chunin and genin of earth nature to go and help the village since they would be the most help.

"Thanks gaara. Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto called summoning a dragon when he got outside.

"You summoned me rather soon Naruto what is it?" Bethalzaar asked.

" I need you to bring some ninja from Sunagakure back to my village. I cant bring them all by Hiraishin and it would take too long to walk there from here." Naruto requested of his dragon summon.

"I guess I could use a good stretch of my wings so why not I guess I can do that." He replied with a grin, no one could even begin to imagine what the dragon was thinking.

"Thank you." Naruto bowed, waved good bye and went off in a bright flash of yellow once again.

"So your our ride?" Kankuro asked as he came out side with who would be his team.

"Yes, I am Bethalzaar, the dragon boss summon. You better hold on tight because im going fast." He grinned.

**Moments later with Naruto and where he teleported to**

"Wow! The kage tower looks great and it looks like the hospital is beggining to look great as well!" Naruto commented happily.

"Naruto your back! And yeah, thanks to Yamato we are getting a good start on the village." Shikamaru told him.

"Thats good, I got some guys coming from Suna to help out as well." Naruto told him the good news.

"Thats great, at this rate if we use your shadow clones it will only take a few weeks to make this place great." Shikamaru told him.

"I know, but we still need to work hard because theres going to be a lot of people staying with us now that we found them and we need to get a house with multiple rooms for the Suna ninja. Yamato can you make one more house right now then you can take a break?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure, no problem." Yamato panted completely exhausted from using his wood style so many times in the day.

"Thank you." Naruto said then flashed to where Hinata was.

"Naruto your back!" Hinata gasped shocked at the sudden appearance from her boy friend.

"Yeah, remember how I asked you to go to ichiraku with me?" Naruto asked recieving a nod from Hinata showing she remembered.

"Well lets go now!" Naruto called but before she could respond the Hiraishined away in a hurry.

**At Ichirakus ramen stand in Konoha**

"Hey old man! 5 bowls of miso pork ramen!" Naruto called.

"Hey! Who do you think your calling old man?" Teuchi called.

"Who else do you know that can eat 5 bowls of your ramen?" Naruto joked waiting for his favorite ramen chef to come out and see who it was.

"N-Naruto and Hinata? Is that you guys?" Teuchi asked completely shocked.

"Sure is old man!" Naruto told him.

"Well this ramen is on the house then! Are you guys back for good? Does anyone else know of you being here?" He sputtered out.

"No one knows we are here and I am trying to keep it that way because they might try to lock me up or have anbu watch me and try to stop me from leaving, which they would of course fail out because of my jutsu." Naruto told him.

"Well its good to see you Naruto, Ayame should be back soon she went out on a delivery run." Teuchi told him.

"Im right here dad just got back, whos here that wanted to see me?" Ayame asked she went into the restauraunt through the back entrance.

"Its me, Naruto along with Hinata Hyuuga." Naruto called but to loud so no one would hear him outside the stand.

"Your back! Are you staying for good or will you be leaving us again?" Ayame asked sadly.

"I will be leaving after this bowl of ramen and after I see Bachaan. If I stay much longer people will try to force me to stay which I dont want. I also wanted to invite you guys to come join my new village since I dont know what I would do with out you ramen." Naruto asked hopefully.

"I think that wouldn't be a bad idea. Business hasnt been the same now that your not here, you were 70 percent of where we made our money income." Teuchi joked.

"Im in as well, I would love to see you on a daily basis again." Ayame told him.

"Great lets get going!" Naruto called before they cud ask they along with Narutos ramen was on its way to Soragakure.

"What happened?" Teuchi asked.

"I used the Hiraishin to bring us all back here along with my ramen." Naruto panted since it took a lot of energy to bring four people plus a pot of ramen such a far distance.

"That certainly is convenient." Teuchi muttered.

"Where will the ramen stand be?" Ayame asked.

"Right next to the kage tower and hospital of course!" Naruto cheered earning a facepalm from all those there.

"Thats fine." Teuchi replied with a nod.

"I will have Yamato build you a stand on the bottom with a home on the upper floors." Naruto decided.

"That would be great, thanks." Ayame replied.

"Well lets get going." Naruto called as they then walked to go find Yamato along with everyone else that should have arrived from Suna.

"Hey Naruto is there something you need?" Yamato asked as he saw them approaching. It wasnt late yet only a little past noon so they had plenty of daylight to work with.

"Hey Yamato, I need for you to make Teuchi and Ayame here the best looking ramen stand with a home on the uper floors you possibly can!" Naruto requested with a grin.

"Sure but shouldnt they be in Konoha?" He questioned.

"They were and I went to pick them up. Now I must go back and talk to Bachaan before its too late." Naruto said with a grin as he flashed away.

**Seconds later at the Hokage tower**

"Hey Bachaan I came by for a visit!" Naruto called as he flashed into the room.

"N-Naruto! What are you doing here you fool!" Tsunade called as she grabbed into a bone crushing hug.

"I came to visit you and to tell you whats has many members and people that are willing to help us make it in return to be allowed to stay. Jiraiya along with some from the Wave village agreed to help and are planning to stay for awhile at least. Also Ichiraku ramen is coming to my village as well since they havent been getting too much business since I left." Naruto joked at the last part.

"Well that is a suprise since I thought those two loved it here in Konoha but then again I thought you loved the village as well, Naruto. But I am happy for you and I think once I retire in the next some odd years I will come stay with you in Soragakure and maybe help out in the hospital a bit as well." Tsunade decided.

"Thatd be great Bachaan ! How is everyone that we left behind doing?" Naruto asked realizing just how many he left behind even though he did take most of his friends with him, he did miss the rest of the rookie 9 that hadnt come with him, especially Iruka-sensei.

"Sakura is devastated that you left her behind by herself, now all she has left she believes is Kakashi. I dont know if I will put her back on a team, I may just make her my full time apprentice and have her work in the hospital taking the occasional mission until she is strong enough to join anbu." Tsunade said thoughtfully.

_knock knock_

"Who is it?" Tsunade called not wanting just anyone to walk in on her and Naruto talking.

"Its me Sakura, my Lady." She replied.

"Come in!" and with that Naruto was ready to Hiraishin away in a heart beat if he found neccisary.

"Naruto your back!" Sakura yelled as she ran up and tried to punch him in the head for leaving her but Naruto caught it and shusined away to the other side of Tsunade.

"No, I am just visiting. I will not be staying, sorry Sakura." He told her with a frown.

"But why? Why do you want to leave so badly!? What happened to your dream of being the Orange Hokage?! You cant leave! We need you, I need you!" Sakura tried pleading with him.

"Sorry Sakura but dreams change, and dont worry I will still be a kage, but of my own village where I wont be held back by a damn council." Naruto growled at the last part.

"Your own village? But how is that possible, you surely cant find a big enough place nor secure enough place to form a village , nor have enough people." Sakura said figuring this was all just one big joke and that he was really staying.

"I already have but I won't give you the details since it wouldnt be good if you came and found us. But to answer you question, we have enough people . All that were already there agreed seeing that I can make the place a better place for them all to live." Naruto replied with a grin just thinking about how great his new village will be.

"But why cant I come? Am I not good enough for you? I thought you loved me, I will even go on a date with you if you stay!" Sakura began to plead also figuring that he would stay since she offered to go on a date with her.

"You cant come because your needed here Sakura, and also I have a girlfriend but I cant tell you who or it would give too much goodbye, good seeing you again Bachaan!" He left in a bright yellow flash leaving behind a Sakura in tears and a Hokage with a smile at how much he has improved.

**So what did you think!? I put a lot of thought into this chapter and I made it as long as I possibly could! I seriously need some more naruto name ideas! As well as pairing ideas and stuff like that! There may or may not be a time skip coming up not sure yet but I can assure you this story is no where near from done. You will see lots happening in the up coming chapters and this story will only continue to get more and more interesting! But I also need all of your support so please leave reviews, favorite this story, follow it, and share it with friends it would mean a lot to me! I also believe this is one of the longest chapters where a lot has happened I hope you liked it!**

**Ninjawarrior66 Signing out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone I just wanted to thank you all for your amazing support! I never expected this story to become so popular and it means the world to me! So here are the clans I plan on using that people have sent so far so I will need characters for these clans:**

**Tora Clan which was sent in by Hoytti**

**Description: **

**The Tora Clan is a clan that is split into three groups that come together to make a whole. The three groups are Night, Crystal, & Night Crystal.**

**Nights: Nights are the members of the clan who can see in the dark through there Tiger's Eyes Doujutsu (if approved). Because of this, during the day, and when they walk into lit areas, they have to wear sunglasses to protect their eyes.**

**Doujutsu: The Tiger's Eyes – These eyes make it possible for them to see in the dark. However, because of this, they are blinded when they walk into the light. They are undistinguishable from the rest of the clan until you turn off the lights as their eyes glow in the dark.**

**Crystal: The part of the clan that can use Crystal Release. This group hates Orochimaru due to the fact that he had kidnapped many of their children including Guren who has a genjutsu over her eyes to hide them.**

**Kekkei Genkai: Crystal Release – The ability to make Crystal with their Chakra.**

**Night Crystal: The part of the clan that has both the Tiger's Eyes and Crystal Release**

**T****he outfit of the clan is actually quite simple, They all have robes made of Dear skin and those with the Tiger's Eyes have shades.**

**Special Summons: Tigers**

**Juraki ****Clan I thought this was rather unique so I figured why not lol**

**Bloodline: have three transformation phases phase one gain some dinosaur features like t rex teeth, wings, or turning their hands into the the tail of an ankylosaurus; phase two is hybrid mode a fusion of dinosaur and human; and the final phase is full transformation where they can turn into a dinosaur. they are born with only three dinosaur dna.**

**main chakra element: earth, wind, or water**

**Yami Clan which was sent in by Phantom who is sadly not a registered user!**

**The Yami Clan has the bloodline limit to create a dome of darkness around him-/herself in which nobody (except members of the Yami Clan) can see anything (variance from 1m-500m radius depending on experience level). This untouchable dome of darkness even limits the ability to sense chakra within it. The darkness is also manifested inside the members of this clan which makes chakra sensing as well as doujutsu ineffective against them.**

**The main clan element is wind and they specialize in stealth, genjutsu and precise long range attacks. This clan has no special summons.**

**Chakra nature: Primary wind and secondary earth. **

**Name:**

**Clan:**

**Rank:**

**Family:**

**Chakra affinity:**

**Personality in case I make it a main character:**

**I still need some more clan names and stuff so please pm me with all ideas! I hop you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 9**

Naruto had arrived back at Soragakure late that night since he had some other errands to run. He saw that they had made a lot of progress and realized soon they would need to go recruit some ninja for the village, including Itachi and Kisame of the Akatsuke. He had thought about it for a while and realized that those two might enjoy to be able to settle down in a village and not have to be on the run all the time. He then decided that he would go out with Hinata to get some new supplies including a new outfit, as well as weapons, food, and recruit some strong ninja and civillians if enough buildings were made. He continued down the road to Shikamarus home to find the lights still on so he knocked.

" Come in Naruto." Shikamaru said lazily figuring Naruto would be the only one that would bother him at this time.

" Hey Shikamarut, I wanted to discuss some plans with you for tomorrow since I will be heading out early, you will be in charge while I am gone." Naruto decided.

"Ok, what else did you want to discuss with me because I know there is more to this." Shikamaru questioned.

"Well I was going to go out of the village tomorrow, maybe take Hinata along with me and go get more food, supplies, and new clothes as well as maybe recruit some members for the village." Naruto explained.

"Well after tomorrow, I suppose we could do some recruiting seeing how everyone here has a home since some are sharing since they are a family. I guess getting some new members wouldnt hurt seeing as how they could potentially help build up the community and get more ninja and civillians to join. I would start with shop keepers though so people will have things to do and not be bored out of their minds. Then I would go with Ninja, and restaraunts as well." Shikamaru told him as he had already analyzed the plan figuring Naruto would be coming soon to discuss the matter of getting new members.

"That sounds good, well I will let you sleep Shikamaru, see ya tomorrow." Naruto said as he went out the door to go home to find his Hinata. When he got there he noticed it was lit up and saw Hinata in the kitchen through the window so he decided to go sit with her for a bit.

"Hinata Im back!" Naruto called to his love who came out of the kitchen with a pot in one hand and a wooden spoon in the other showing she was cooking.

"Glad to see you back Naruto-Kun, I thought you might be hungry so I got Ayame to teach me how to make ramen just for you." Hinata explained as she blushed a bit.

"It smells amazing, thank you Hinata-hime." Naruto told her with a goofy smile. They then went into the dining hall and ate on the wooden table that Naruto had made the night they got there with the help of Yamatos wood style. As they ate, Naruto discussed tomorrows plans with her and how he planned to get a new outfit that wasnt so orange.

"That was delicous Hinata! Im going to go to bed now so I will see you later." Naruto said with a yawn.

**Next morning**

"Ready to go Hinata-hime?" Naruto asked with a big smile on his face thinking about the day ahead of them.

"Yes Naruto-kun." She told them also excited but nervous about all the different people they might meet today. They then Hiraishined to the nearest town where they had a hiraishin seal on to go shopping for seeds, food, and clothes. They found a convenient store where they picked up a lot of food and put it in a storage scroll. After a bit more walking they found a ninja gear store which looked to be a very good one at that so they went in.

"Welcome to Yukinos Ninja Weapons and Clothing store how can I help you?" A girl who seemed to be in her twenties with light blue hair and green eyes asked.

"We would like to purchase new clothes along with katanas, kunais, shuriken, scrolls, and training dummies." Naruto requested.

"Of course follow me." Yukino then led them to where all the requested items were and they cleaned her out of everything which suprised her. They then got to the clothes and this is where Naruto was bad at shopping so he had Hinata pick out an outfit for him which turned out to be a great outfit. This new outfit consisted of a long sleeved black shirt,with a single red stripe going down each sleeve, along with an orange flap jacket and a black cloak with orange flames licking the bottom. On the back of this cloak it said Shodaime sorakage (couldnt think of anything else XD), along with black anbu style pants, black ninja sandles and black fingerless gloves with a metal plate and the symbol for Soragakur. The last thing to top it all off was a new Soragakure headband across his head, on it was the symble for sky in japenese. This would be the new head band that all ninja of Soragakure would wear.

"That outfit looks amazing on you, Naruto-kun." Hinata commented clearly proud of her work. She even decided to pick out a new outfit for herself and went with a light-purple sleevless shirt that showed off her chest a little and hugged her waste. She also now had long black ninja pants with a kunai holster on her left leg where it usually was, along with a Soragakure headband hanging around her neck like usual.

"You look amazing too, Hinata-hime." Naruto said as he gave her a kiss.

"Is that all you need today?" Yukino asked, extremely happy to be making all this money and wished to get customers like these two more often.

"I would like about 40 more of these head bands to be made please, we are starting our own village and we will be recruiting, so we don't know how many ninja we will be getting." Naruto explained, and with that Yukino got a gleam in her eye.

"I wouldnt mind joining this new village if it is ok with you guys, it gets rather boring here and I dont get a lot of business seeing how there are no ninja in these parts except the occasional wanderer." Yukino told them sadly.

" Of course you can join, but first of let me ask you a couple question," Naruto began "Are you a ninja or capable of being a ninja, by that I mean are you able to use ninjutsu or taijutsu, and would you be willing to set up you ninja shop in Soragakure?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Yes, I have the ability to use ninjutsu and I was taught some by a wandering ninja who I once traveled with for a little bit but I left him, and of course I will let you keep your shop open, but I would have to ask you to buy your place since the village needs income." Naruto requested.

"Of course! How about in return for the place, I let you take all the ninja gear and clothes that you were about to pay for, for free?" Yukino suggested.

" That works for me, lets go back to the village and hold on tight." Before Naruto Hiraishined away, he put everything Yukino needed into storage scrolls along with what he bought and left.

"That was fast, what kind of jutsu was that?" Yukino questioned, amazed at the speed the traveled, they got to the village in mere seconds.

"It was the Fourth Hokages original jutsu, the Hiraishin." Naruto explained.

"Are you related to him or something since you learned his jutsu?" Yukino asked which was returned with a chuckle from Naruto.

"Well, how to put it." Naruto began and thought about it for a moment before continuing " I am his son actually." Naruto finished with a goofy laugh and smile.

" I-I never knew the famous Fourth Hokage had a wife, never mind a son before he died. How did it never leak out about this?" She asked deeply shocked at the newly found news.

"I only my self, just found out about my heritage since I went by the name Naruto Uzumaki up until recently. I was told that no one ever found out about my heritage in order to protect me from Kumo and Iwa since my father had many enemies from those two villages." Naruto told her.

"I am sorry to hear that. By the way, this place looks amazing so far, when did you start this village?" Yukino asked.

"Only a few days ago, the reason we are getting so much done so quickly is because we have so many people helping. I had my shadow clone go get them all so you can meet them so they should be here shortly." Naruto told her quickly and in a few moments he saw a large group coming towards them.

"Hey Naruto, Hinata, Whats this about a new person?" Shikamaru asked.

"Wait a few moments for everyone else to get here as well." Naruto told him.

"Everyone else? What are you talking about?" Shikamaru asked confused.

"Uzumaki Naoko and Uzumaki Kaede, they said they were bringing out the rest of the villagers with them since therre arent too many of them." Naruto replied and with the another group appeared.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Naruto." Kaede apologized and Naoko nodded.

"Think nothing of it, we are family after all. Everyone, I want you to meet Yukino. She has agreed to open up a weapons and clothing store for us so now we have a few restauraunts a few stores." Naruto told them happily.

"Nice to meet you Yukino!" The all called.

"Now let me introduce you to them." Naruto then pointed to all of them and told them their names and realised how big their group was really becoming. There was now Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Yamato, Chouji, Lee, Ino, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Jiraiya, Tazuna, Inari, Tsunami, Teuchi, Ayame, Kaede, Naoke and now Yukino.

"Nice to meet you guys too. Who are you guys?" Yunkino asked the other group which was aproximately the same size if not a little bit smaller. Not even Naruto knew who the other group was and was about to ask the same question.

"I am Uzumaki Kaede and this is my wife Naoko." Kaede told him.

"I am Hikaru Tora, and this is my mother Hana tora, my father Hideki Tora and my brother, Hiroto Tora, we are of the Tora Clan." Hikaru told them with a warm smile.

"I am Taro Yanagi, this is my wife Muriel, and my children Daisuke, Meiri, and Tsuji." Taro greeted.

" I am Kaito Juraki of the Juraki Clan, but I am sadly the only one of the clan here." Kaito introduced himself.

" I am Daisuke Yanagi, nice to make you aquaintance." He greeted with a wink.

"And last but not least, I am Mai Hoshizora and this is my brother Tao, our parents are no longer with us. It is nice to meet you all." She greeted them kindly.

"It is nice to meet you all as well." Yukino said.

"Well there arent quite enough homes for you to all live in yet but if you all pitch in, I am sure we could get them all built by tonight, or tomorrow afternoon." Naruto told them with a smile.

"That would be great, Naruto." Kaede said.

"How many of you are able to be ninja?" Naruto asked to be met with an answer by Naoko.

" There is Hikaru Tora, who you would consider a gennin, Hana Tora who you might consider Jounin level, Hideki Tora who you might have as an anbu or jounin, Hiroto Tora who wants to train as a ninja but is only 6, Mai Hoshizora who would be chunnin, and Daisuke Yanagi who would be genin." Naoko explained seeming to know all of the members quite well.

"Ok, here are headbands for you all. I had them made while we were out, you will all be required to wear one when on duty in a mission but if you are just relaxing and you have the day off then you are not required." Naruto expained recieving nods of understanding from all those around him.

"Got it, Naruto I am sure everyone able will work hard to get this village going." Kaedi told him.

"Thank you uncle, how about you guys focus on your side of the village, which can be where you are now but just undo the genjutsu and I will send some ninja to help build better homes for you all." Naruto suggested.

"That would be great, thank you Naruto." Kaede told him.

Naruto then dismissed everyone but Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, want to go grab some ramen from Ichirakus now that they are open for business?" Naruto asked with a big grin on his face that Hinata has not learned to resist just yet.

"Sure race you there!"Hinata called as she ran off getting a head start away from Naruto but he just used hiraishin to get to the ramen stand before her and he sat down and waited.

"Hey no fair." Hinata play pouted.

"Your the one that cheated and took a head start. Since I won I will pay for the ramen." Naruto decided with a chuckle.

"I guess that makes up for it." Hinata told him as she was cut off with a kiss.

" Now am I forgiven for winning?" Naruto joked.

"Of course." Hinata giggled.

"Hey boss! Can we join you?" Konohamaru asked as he ran up with Moegi.

"Sure will this be a double date then?" Naruto asked teasing Konohamaru.

"N-No of course not its not like that !" Konohamaru blushed along with Moegi who seem to like eachother now.

"I am just teasing you two, now lets go eat!" Naruto cheered, while Hinata just shook her head at how much Naruto could act like a kid at times.

**2 chapters in one day everyone! And they are both the longest ones yet! I hope this makes up for my lack of updating lately :( I really am trying not to rush this story and sure it does look like things are starting to settle down with everyone, especially now that there are so many of them! But this story is not complete nor will it be for a while! After the village is created and stuff I will be continuing thes story so have no worries! I know you will want to see what happens to everyone when they are older and stuff along with kids and everything! So I have a feeling there will be many more chapters to come in this story! So please favorite, follow review and send in those characters! I am starting to use them all and I gave credit in the last chapter so please keep reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**1Hey everyone I just wanted to thank you all for your amazing support! I never expected this story to become so popular and it means the world to me! So here are the clans I plan on using that people have sent so far so I will need characters for these clans:**

**Tora Clan which was sent in by Hoytti**

**Description: **

**The Tora Clan is a clan that is split into three groups that come together to make a whole. The three groups are Night, Crystal, & Night Crystal.**

**Nights: Nights are the members of the clan who can see in the dark through there Tiger's Eyes Doujutsu (if approved). Because of this, during the day, and when they walk into lit areas, they have to wear sunglasses to protect their eyes.**

**Doujutsu: The Tiger's Eyes – These eyes make it possible for them to see in the dark. However, because of this, they are blinded when they walk into the light. They are undistinguishable from the rest of the clan until you turn off the lights as their eyes glow in the dark.**

**Crystal: The part of the clan that can use Crystal Release. This group hates Orochimaru due to the fact that he had kidnapped many of their children including Guren who has a genjutsu over her eyes to hide them.**

**Kekkei Genkai: Crystal Release – The ability to make Crystal with their Chakra.**

**Night Crystal: The part of the clan that has both the Tiger's Eyes and Crystal Release**

**T****he outfit of the clan is actually quite simple, They all have robes made of Dear skin and those with the Tiger's Eyes have shades.**

**Special Summons: Tigers**

**Juraki ****Clan I thought this was rather unique so I figured why not lol**

**Bloodline: have three transformation phases phase one gain some dinosaur features like t rex teeth, wings, or turning their hands into the the tail of an ankylosaurus; phase two is hybrid mode a fusion of dinosaur and human; and the final phase is full transformation where they can turn into a dinosaur. they are born with only three dinosaur dna.**

**main chakra element: earth, wind, or water**

**Yami Clan which was sent in by Phantom who is sadly not a registered user!**

**The Yami Clan has the bloodline limit to create a dome of darkness around him-/herself in which nobody (except members of the Yami Clan) can see anything (variance from 1m-500m radius depending on experience level). This untouchable dome of darkness even limits the ability to sense chakra within it. The darkness is also manifested inside the members of this clan which makes chakra sensing as well as doujutsu ineffective against them.**

**The main clan element is wind and they specialize in stealth, genjutsu and precise long range attacks. This clan has no special summons.**

**Chakra nature: Primary wind and secondary earth. **

**Name:**

**Clan:**

**Rank:**

**Family:**

**Chakra affinity:**

**Personality in case I make it a main character:**

**I have decided to do a little side chapter this time, its going to be based in Konoha and a little bit in Soragakure with the new group. Also I still need some more clan names and stuff so please pm me with all ideas! I hop you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 10**

It was a sunny day in Konoha and we could find our favorite academy teacher doing what he does best, but he was a lot more depressed then usual. Secretly deep down he really wished he had gone with Naruto and the group, but at the same time he couldnt find it in him to leave Konoha behind. He just loved teaching kids too much, but right now he is wondering if it was worth it.

"Iruka sensei!" One of the Akamichi kids called taking him out of his train of thought.

"Huh? Oh, sorry I must of drifted off in my thoughts, did you guys finish the test already?" Iruka asked, recieving a bunch of nods showing that they had.

"Ok just bring pass them up then you can all break for lunch." Iruka grumbled deciding he needed to see the hokage.

"Yes Iruka Sensei!" The class called out.

At the Hokage Tower once Iruka arrived

_Knock Knock_

"Come in!" Tsunade called to the person at the door.

"Greetings Lady Hokage." Iruka said with a bow.

"Iruka, is something wrong at the academy? Or is this about Naruto and your second guesing yourself for not going with him to help him make Soragakure?" Tsunade questioned probaly figuring it was the second reason.

"Your right as usual, Lady Hokage. I really wanted to go with him but I didnt think I could because I didnt just want to leave behind everything behind at the academy, but now I really am not sure if I can stay happy where I am." Iruka explained to her sadly.

"Well why not go stay with him?" Tsunade suggested.

"But how? I havent a clue how to get there, and if I did it would take much too long." Iruka tried explaining.

"Well I plan on retiring soon so I will be going there as well since Jiraiya is now staying there as far as I know for the time being at least. I could also send a message to him via bird and he could get it in a few days then he could Hiraishin here to pick you up." Tsunade told him with a smile.

"I guess that might be fore the best, but why are you retiring so soon? You havent been hokage for that long." Iruka questioned.

"Honestly, I am sick of this village and how they treated Naruto." Tsunade murmured.

"I understand, you will know where to find me when Naruto gets here." Iruka said quietly as he walked out the door.

"Sakura I know your there, come in." Tsunade called to her as Sakura turned white as a ghost.

"Y-yes my lady." She replied as she walked into the office.

"Is there something you wanted seeing as how you were listening in on our conversation, I want a good explination for this." Tsunade demanded.

"I wish to go join Naruto in this new village of his, Tsunade-sama." Sakura requested with a bow.

"Absolutely not." Tsunade said right away.

"But why? I have nothing left here! Sasukes gone, now Naruto, even most of the rookie 9 is gone. There is no reason for me to be here anymore, even you and Iruka-sensei are eventually going to go there." Sakura pleaded.

"The reason you cant go is because you were one of my options for the Rokudaime Hokage now that Naruto is gone." Tsunade said earning a gasp from Sakura.

"I dont know, wouldnt Kakashi do a much better job at being hokage? Or even Shizune?" Sakura pleaded really not wanting to become hokage thinking she was last choice.

"You and I both know that neither of them want the position and your the best one for the job. But dont worry I wont be retiring just yet, not for another couple years since your still too young." Tsunade explained.

"Very well, I accept. But lets keep it a secret for the time being." Sakura gave in.

"Good! I will start training you a lot more so you will make a great hokage. I wont announce you as my successor just yet since they will still want Naruto, but once they realize that he isnt coming back they will give in." Tsunade declared.

**With Hikaru and the Tora clan family**

"Daughter, are you sure that you can trust this new guy, Naruto? I mean he shows up out of no where wanting to remake this ville but with a new name, Soragakure." Hideki questioned, truely trusting what ever judgement his son made on the boy.

"I am sure father, I have heard his name inland and I have heard many great things like how he helped the wave country and saved them from Gato." Hikaru explained with a smile trying to reasure her parents and younger brother.

"Very well Hikaru, but if he does anything to betray us you will be blamed." Hideki decided.

"I understand father, I also think it would be best if we helped with the building process of the village,the sooner everything gets set up the better. We will even have a better place to live and it looks like that Yamato guy is coming here next, and he did a fine enough job with the house for the home for the Yanagis, along with the home for that Juraki guy, they seem like a good enough group." Hikaru reasurred her family, and finally got the approval of her mother but her brother who was only 8 was much too young to understand.

**With Naruto, Hinata and the Sand Ninja**

"Thanks you guys for coming to help me out, it means a lot to all of us." Naruto told them and Hinata agreed.

"Eh, its no problem Naruto plus, you giving us one hell of a pay how could we turn you down." Kankuro joked and everyone just laughed along.

"If it wouldnt be a problem, could you gennin go plant these seeds to start a vegitable garden so we can stop having to go into town to get food all of the time?" Naruto requested.

"Of course!" The said as they bowed, took the the seeds and ran off to where they saw the makings of a giant garden with some seeds already planted from the other day.

"Kankuro, could you and the chunnin split up and bring back fish, and what ever else you can catch that will taste good?" Naruto asked.

"Sure Naruto, no problem." Kankuro then split up the chunnin into two teams and they shuhined off into the small fores to the south.

"Hinata, the village is growing so quickly." Naruto murmured.

"Yes it is Naruto-kun, but why do you sound so worried then?" Hinata questioned confused.

"I fear that with this rapid growth, too many people will find out and we may get attacked before we are ready to even defend ourselves." Naruto replied as he gave his Hinata-hime a kiss on the lips. "But theres no need to worry, we will just need to work harder to get out defenses up and recruit more ninja!" Naruto declared like a little kid.

"Oh Naruto-kun." Hinata said drastically and yet was joking.

**With Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji**

We could find the InoShikaChou trio resting after working on more buildings to set up for what will hopefully be some shops, and a restaraunt or two.

"So Shikamaru, what do you think of that Hikaru Tora I kept seeing you stare at when we met them for the first time. If I remember correctly, she was staring right back at you with googly eyes." Ino teased one of her best friends as well as her team mate.

"I-I dont know what you are talking about Ino." Shikamaru tried defending himself but was proving to fail miserably at it.

"Sure Shikamaru, and I don't love Chouji." Ino said before she could realize what she said, she turned as wChite as a ghost and remembered Chouji was right behind her. What happened next no one expected, Chouji grabbed her, turned her around and kissed her. At that Shikamaru left to leave the new couple by themselves and decided to go see how Hikaru was doing.

_moments later at where Hikaru was staying_

"Hikaru, are you here?" Shikamaru called into the home that was in the process of being made. He had to admit it, Yamato was sure amazing at making homes.

"Shikamaru? Is that you?" Hikaru called back.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you guys wanted any help with anything." Shikamaru asked suddenly regretting asking since he was too lazy to help.

"Ah, your one of them leaf shinobi." Hideki said as he came into the entranceway.

"Yes, I am an ex chunin of Konoha and key advisor to Naruto and the design of the new village." Shikamaru explained respectfully.

"What business do you have with my little girl?" Hideki asked threateningly, not wanting to trust just anyone with Hikaru.

"Well I just came by to offer some help." Shikamaru told him nervously.

"Well, why didnt you just say so! Could you finish up painting the living room? There isnt much left but I am sure Hikaru would appreciate the help." Hideki asked of him.

"You bet I could! Theres still a wall and a half left to paint never mind the ceiling!" Hikaru told him as she came into the entrance way.

"Y-yeah no problem, I can use my shadow jutsus to help if we have enough paintbrushes that way we can more done faster." Shikamaru suggested.

"Are you saying you dont want to spend a lot of time with me?" Hikaru said faking being upset.

"Its not like that at all! I just thought it would be easier then doing it without the extra 'hands'." Shikamaru tried defending him self only for it to be returned with a giggle from Hikaru.

"Relax Shikamaru, I am just joking around with you." Hikaru said with a grin very much like Naruto would do, which caused Shikamaru to sweat drop.

_Back with Ino and Chouji_

"Does this mean that you like me too?" Ino asked with a grin stil being held by Chouji.

"Yes and I have for a long time, I just didnt know how to tell you. How about I take you out for a date tonight to Ichirakus? I am sure Hinata and Naruto will be there like every other night as well, and who knows maybe even Shikamaru will be there with Hikaru." Chouji said with a sly grin.

"That sounds great, if your paying." Ino joked.

"Of course, the man always pays for the date doesnt he?" Chouji told her with his usal friendly smile.

**Well thats the end of another chapter! A lot has happened and who knows what will happen to everyone next! Well I do sort of but I am not giving away a single thing! Mwuhahahaaha lol I even introduced some of the characters that some of you guys gave me and I appreciate it! I know I introduced them technically last chapter but one of the familys we got to see better and it was sent in by Hoytti! And that is the Tora clan! Feel free to continue sending in not over powered ninja like some of you had and I probaly will not be using them sorry! So please review, favorite and follow if you have not already, and if you reviewed, keep them coming it keeps me motivated!**

**Ninjawarrior66 signing out!**


End file.
